1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus including multiple chips and a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
In order to highly integrate a semiconductor apparatus, various types of multi-chip packages have been proposed. In particular, a chip stack package is widely used, which includes a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked to construct one semiconductor apparatus.
The plurality of semiconductor chips are electrically coupled to each other such that a controller for controlling the operation of the multi-chip semiconductor apparatus controls the respective semiconductor chips. Recently, a through-chip via has been used to commonly transmit a signal to a plurality of semiconductor chips. In general, since a semiconductor chip is made of silicon wafer, the through-chip via is referred to as a through-silicon via (TSV).
The semiconductor chips of the multi-chip semiconductor apparatus are divided into a master chip and slave chips. The master chip serves to buffer a signal applied from the controller and transmit the buffered signal to the respective slave chips, and each of the slave chips performs an operation according to a command and data received through the master chip. For example, when a clock enable signal to enable the semiconductor apparatus is applied from the controller, the master chip receives the clock enable signal and transmits the received clock enable signal to the respective slave chips, and each of the slave chips receives the clock enable signal and generates a chip enable signal to enable the corresponding chip.